1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors for cutting small amount of hair or special shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional hairdressing scissors which includes two scissor elements 3a and 3b pivotally connected together. The scissor element 3a includes a blade portion 36 with a plurality of wide teeth 32 that are spaced by larger interval 34. The hair amount cut by a pair of scissors is decided by the overall widths of all of the teeth 32, and the pair of scissors in FIG. 9 may cut about 50% of hair that is held between and thus cut by two blade portions 36 and 38. FIG. 10 of the drawings illustrates another pair of conventional hairdressing scissors which includes two scissor elements 4a and 4b pivotally connected together. The scissor element 4a includes a blade portion 46 with a plurality of narrow teeth 42 that are spaced by smaller interval 44. Such a pair of scissors may cut about 50% of hair that is held between and thus cut by two blade portions 46 and 48. FIG. 11 of the drawings illustrates a further pair of conventional hairdressing scissors which includes two scissor elements 5a and 5b pivotally connected together. The scissor element 5a includes a blade portion 56 with a first set of spaced wide teeth 52 and a plurality of second sets of narrow teeth 53, each second set of narrow teeth 53 being arranged between two adjacent wide teeth 52. Such a pair of scissors may cut about 80% of hair that is held between and thus cut by two blade portions 56 and 58. FIG. 12 of the drawings illustrates still another pair of conventional hairdressing scissors which includes two scissor elements 6a and 6b pivotally connected together. The scissor element 6a includes a blade portion 66 with a plurality of medium-sized teeth 62 that are spaced by medium-sized interval 64, each tooth 62 having a V-shape groove 65 in a distal end thereof. Such a pair of scissors may cut about 60% of hair that is held between and thus cut by two blade portions 66 and 68.
Each of the teeth 32, 42, 52, 53, 63 of the scissors shown in FIGS. 9 through 12 include a single guide face 37, 47, 57, 67 on a side thereof that faces the blade portion 38, 48, 58, 68 the scissor element, 3b, 4b, 5b, 6b for guiding the blade portion 38, 48, 58, 68 of the scissor element, 3b, 4b, 5b, 6b to be in intimate contact with the blade portion 36, 46, 56, 66, of the scissor element 3a, 4a, 5a, 6a, thereby achieving the required cutting function. Nevertheless, in some cases it is required to cut hair by small amount or cut into special style wherein some hair must be supported by its surrounding hair to exhibit a swollen or high-rise style. None of the above scissors can provide such a function.
The present invention is intended to provide a pair of scissors to meet this end.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a pair of hairdressing scissors for cutting small amount of hair or special style.
In accordance with the present invention, a pair of hairdressing scissors comprises first and second scissor elements pivotally connected together, each said scissor element including a blade portion. The blade portion of the second scissor element having a cutting edge. The blade portion of the first scissor element includes a plurality of teeth that are spaced by an interval.
Each tooth on the second scissor element includes a distal end having a first side that faces the cutting edge of the first scissor element and a second side that faces away from the cutting edge. The first side of the distal end of each tooth includes a distal first guide face and a second guide face extended from the distal first guide face. The distal first guide face has a slope smaller than that of the second guide face. The second guide face includes a cutting edge that cooperates with the cutting edge of the second scissor element for cutting hair.
A distal beveled face and a third guide face are formed between the first side and the second side of the distal end. The distal beveled face guides hair to be cut. The guide face meets the first side at the cutting edge. The third guide face is provided to guide hair that is cut down from the head.
In an embodiment of the invention, the distal end of each tooth includes a truncated tip for cutting hair. The third guide face includes a serrated surface with a plurality of channels for holding the hair to be cut during cutting.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.